Diamond in the Rough
by Devony V
Summary: "It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving; I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together." Despite always having a drive to live it big time, the Diamond family has let life get in the way. ON HIATUS.
1. Ali

**I just hand this new idea for a story. Let me know if you like it or not! I couldn't decide the title so I settled with this cliché number since it fits the mood of the story.**

_Smack_.

The small white ball streaked perfectly straight down the lush Florida grass and landed right next to the tall white stake that marked 250 yards from where Aliya Joan Diamond was standing.

Ali smirked. She blew an imaginary piece of hair out of her face before bending back over. She paused. She leaned her Taylormade Burner against her waist as she leaned back and pulled her headband down. She pulled the rubberband out of her hair and began brushing her hair back before smoothing the loose strands down and wrapping a rubber band around her hair. She couldn't have a single hair out of place. She'd get distracted.

_Look at me, fixing my hair-again. I'm turning into my brother._

She scowled when she thought of him.

Stupid, perfect James. Her younger brother was a royal idiot. While she'd failed to become a model, thanks to those damn short genes she'd gotten from her mother, he suddenly jumped up and went to LA to pursue a career. To be famous. While she was stuck here, managing her mother's East Coast office, while double-majoring at Florida Southeast _and_ playing golf.

_Smack_. This time the ball shot right. She stopped, shaking. She tried to diagnose the problem; she'd hit it off of the toe of her club.

_I'm standing up._ She set herself up again. Feet planted firmly; keep ball lined up with her left heel; cross left hand over a bit more; keep right thumb straight; slowly pull the club back, pushing left arm down slightly; keep right elbow tucked in; then a nice, easy swing-

_Smack_. Again, the ball went to the right. She growled in frustration and wanted to throw her brand-new driver into the lake; but she stopped.

_Deep breaths. They said deep breaths._

Her phone rang. She launched herself at her bag, ignoring the angry stares that other golfers were giving her. She flipped open her phone and said, "Aliya Diamond,"

There was no response. She looked at the phone and cursed; it was just a text. She opened it.

_Planning on a short visit next week to check in. Visitng WC office first. Have Celeste clean my sheets prior to my arrival. -Brooke_.

Of course she was going to LA first. To see her special boy.

_Do I need to clean Becka's sheets as well? -Ali_

Of course she wouldn't. Her sister never came to visit.

_We'll see when we reach LA. She may want to stay with James or not come at all. -Brooke._

"Why can't you just sign it Mom?" She sighed in irritation. She typed out a response.

_Okay. I'll have the sheets ready. –Ali_

_Plane comes in at 10 a.m. on Monday. I'm leaving now to pick up Becka. –Brooke _

_Okay. See you in a week. –Ali_

So this week would be easy. Mom wouldn't be in a bad mood from seeing Dad because she'd have visited her Baby Boy and she'd be glowing. Another bonus if Becka doesn't show- dinner would be less awkward.

She glanced at the time- 7:52 a.m. She needed time to shower, pick out today's outfit for the office, do her hair in the same perfect bun it was in every day, and get there by 9. She was always exactly on time or early. When she got off at 3, she would put the assistant manager in charge, go to golf practice at 3:30, be home by 5 and take care of her online courses; she'd given up in-class learning to run Brooke Diamond's Cosmetics Line. She did a lot for her mother. She needed to leave and stay on schedule. She needed the five minutes to drive back to her apartment for the ten minutes to shower, the half-hour it took to do her hair, the ten minutes she needed to pick out and don a perfect outfit, and the ten-minute drive to the office.

But first, she had to finish on a good note.

She set up again. Feet planted firmly; keep ball lined up with her left heel; cross left hand over a bit more; keep right thumb straight; slowly pull the club back, pushing left arm down slightly; keep right elbow tucked in; then a nice, easy swing-

_Smack_.

Perfect.


	2. James

**I don't feel like explaining this story until I know people are reading. For now, assume what you wish.**

"Three strawberry, and two banana and strawberry," James Diamond said, fiddling through his wallet for dollar bills. The smoothie girl smiled at him. He still hadn't bothered to learn her name. He'd leave her hanging.

He smiled back as he took the smoothies back to his corner of the pool. Kendall was on the phone, busily texting his newest squeeze since Jo's departure. Logan was looking over his science notes while Camille watched. Carlos was just entering the pool area with Katie. He whooped and threw himself into the pool. James dodged the wave and sat down with the tray. His friends all gave their thanks and grabbed their respective smoothie. He smiled and leaned back in his chair, allowing the sun to kiss his skin.

"James?"

He opened his eyes to Logan. He knew that look. "What?"

"Aren't you going to drink your smoothie?"

James smiled. "That's Katie's." he beckoned to the girl. She walked over, one eyebrow raised. She picked it up and looked at it. "Banana and strawberry."

"Instead of just strawberry. I remembered." She looked at him, frowning slightly. She raised the straw to her lips and sucked the liquid out. Satisfied, she mumbled a thanks and sat down next to her brother.

"I just can't believe we're graduating tomorrow," Kendall smiled. "Can you believe it? No more school!"

"For you guys, anyway." Katie said coolly, pulling a strand of hair off of her shoulder.

"Besides," Camille chipped in. "We're getting our hats, gowns and actual diplomas tomorrow. The ceremony is the day after."

James started when he remembered the ceremony. In doing so, he flipped out his phone, wanting to ask his mother if she was coming. He was greeted by a text.  
><em><br>I'll be flying out for graduation with Becka. My plane comes in at 8 tonight.-Brooke_

James resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the signature and the situation. Of course she would come- James always jokingly prided himself on being the most adored child by his mother. Of course, Ali would take him seriously and leave angrily, while Beck would roll her eyes and scoff. She didn't care. Ali cared a little too much.

He texted back "Sure thing, Mom. See you then."

He sent it and waited until he confirmation popped up. He closed his phone, then opened it again. Beck was coming? He bit his lip. Beck had gotten gradually more and more rebellious as they grew older. The distance between them grew and the fights grew more frequent. Beck was just...

He flipped his phone back open and began typing out a text to his sister.  
><em><br>Beck-Beck! Call me later, okay kiddo? I miss you! Love, J._

He swallowed while he reread his text and sent it. Beck always hated it when he called her "kiddo" when she was only two years younger than him. Beck was his kiddo.

He was brought back to reality by Kendall snidely saying "I'd just as soon skip the ceremony."

"Okay, now you're just taking the Bad Boy act a bit too far," a familiar voice jumped into the conversation. James opened one eye to see Lucy Stone- looking as hot as ever- standing over Kendall's chair. She flashed him a flirty smile, which he returned. It was weird- Lucy was going through this stage. She wasn't her sarcastic, snaky self anymore. She'd achieved rock stardom, but lately she'd been in the tabloids for her erratic behavior and excessive drinking.

"Not to mention, Mom would kill you." Katie reminded her brother. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So- pizza and a movie tonight? To celebrate our last night as juveniles?"

"We're all eighteen, genius. 'Cept for Carlitos." James said without opening his eyes.

"What do you say, James- Pizza and movie night?" he glanced up to see his friends staring at him. One look at Logan told him that he was challenging him. Again.

He shot them his signature cocky smile. "'Course guys. After I hit the gym, though."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "I sure hope you don't get sick like the last time we had a pizza night."

Even under the blazing hot sun James felt his blood run cold at Logan's tone. He briefly flashed back to the night he'd caught him- James had blamed it on the stomach flu. He chuckled, forcing himself to look Logan in the eye. "Sure thing, dude."

He really had to be more careful.


	3. Beck

**Thank you to Amanda for being my first reviewer!**

**Here, I will be introducing the last of the Diamond siblings.**

"Beck."

She rolled over to the other side of her queen sized bed, feeling the soft fabric of her camisole slide over her skin, her round blue eyes rolling up toward the man in the biker jacket that was standing in her room.

"Dad." she said it like a statement, like he had. He was here, she saw that. What did he want?

"Dina's here. Alice and I are going out, so don't expect us back until later." The blue eyes that matches her shade were rolling around the ceiling and floor, not meeting her gaze. Over the sexy posters of whatever celebrity it was.

Beck shrugged and pushed her face into the pillow. "Is she downstairs?" she muttered.

"Yeah...I can bring her up." he mumbled. Beck shrugged.

"Good. I want another minute of sleep."

"It's twelve-thirty, but whatever. Sleep your life away." Beck inwardly scowled at the sound of Alice's voice. Her father quickly cut his wife off. "We'll be back later." he awkwardly petted her head and walked out of the room.

Beck stretched her long body under the covers of her bed. She glanced at the calendar above her nightstand. The last Friday of school let out yesterday- why couldn't she sleep in for once? Summer was practically here.

She checked her phone and squinted at the time. Twelve-thirty four. Not her latest. Her text messages? Same amount as normal.  
><em><br>Hey hot stuff, I had a great time last nite. Do it again somtime?  
><em>  
>I'm not partial to gorillas, sorry pal. Eh, I'll just tell him that I was drunk.<p>

_Becki! Shoe sale 2day! U need new heals gurl ;)_

I'm not even going to text back due to your spelling errors.

_I'm bored. Cum and play_

I'd consider it because you're good in bed, but your tired-out innuendo was a deal breaker.

_I'm coming over._

Typical Dina. Straight to the point.

_Rebeckah-_

Don't care, Mom.

_Beck-Beck! Call me later, okay kiddo? I miss you! Love, Jay._

THAT was new. James never texted her. What the hell did he want? And...kiddo? Who the fuck did he think she was?

She pulled herself out of bed, still sore from volleyball conditioning and the party she'd gone to. What a wild night. She wasn't surprised that she didn't have a headache- she could handle her alcohol better than most people her age. She'd had plenty of practice with binge drinking when her father was out with Alice. She ran a hand through her thick blonde hair and shook it out of its bun that it stayed in all night.

She looked at her phone again. She and James had been close when they were younger. What reason did he have for texting her now?

She scowled and threw her phone onto the bed. She walked over to the close and began leafing through her clothes to find something suitable for the day. Lacy black undergarments, black halter top, and her denim short shorts with a brown belt completing the look. She grabbed her favorite black pumps- she'd put up a tolerance for high heels over the years. She walked out of the closet and stole a glance in the mirror.

She couldn't help but feel that famous Diamond narcissism hit her. She liked what she saw. Long, tan legs that were rarely covered, no matter how cold it got. Tight shorts covered what her friends called a "volleyball butt" but just barely. A skimpy pale pink camisole was pulled up slightly to expose a tan hip and sags around her chest, the built-in bra worn after years of use. Stick-straight blonde hair fell just past her breasts, curling at the ends. Her blue eyes were still rimmed and caked with makeup- her mother would throw a fit if she saw her like that.

Then again, she wasn't the only one who liked what she saw. Everyone loved Becky Diamond. Ever since her brother, James, left, she became the new "Face" at their old school. She was Becky Diamond, curvy, vivacious and too hot for everyone. She only allowed people to call her "Becky" at school because she didn't want people to know how she hated the girly content of it.

They couldn't know.

A brief movement distracted Beck from admiring her reflection. She turned to see Dina in the doorway, dressed in an innocent-looking flowery skirt that covered her curvy hips and a flowing white top that hid supple breasts. A lacy bra was just barely visible through it. Her high heels were dangling from her hand.

"Already dressed, I see." she snorted, her eyes trailing over Beck's sleepwear.

"Hey, D."

**So now that I know somebody's reading this story, I can give a rundown of what's going on.**

**This story is about the Diamond family. They're all facing something going on in their lives. Ali's got some kind of psychological/anger issue going on. James- as Amanda guessed correctly- has an eating disorder. And Beck is 'finding herself.' It'll also have chapters about Brooke and Jim (their parents). Their family is close to broken- I've always felt like there was something bigger about James that he was hiding under his ego-centricity personality and shallow, materialistic lifestyle. When you think about it, James and Jett Stetson are the same person, except James should be an asshole, like Jett, but instead but he's a very sweet person. How often do we see a guy as complex as that? Especially in a Nickelodeon show? Also, the rating of this story is moving up to M for solely the purpose of swearing for now, but as you've noticed, Beck here is a bit of a floozy. I won't go into detail for one of her escapades unless it's really important.**

**I really hated writing the text lingo. The 'heals' joke was from a personal experience. I was told to not wear 'heals' to school for a sporting event in which ew had to dress up and I wore heels anyway, only to find out that the girl who'd sent out the message ended up wearing them anyway. So yeah.**

**I hope anybody who is reading this continues to do so and will do me the great honor of reviewing. Thanks!**


End file.
